


Still

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Post-War, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: This is my first work that I've fully written and finished in English (not a translation), so please if you see any mistakes, let me know. And I know it's short but it was supposed to be just a short headcanon...





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I've fully written and finished in English (not a translation), so please if you see any mistakes, let me know. And I know it's short but it was supposed to be just a short headcanon...

Harry took a sip from his bottle of cheap gin like it was water. Maybe he had money for something better, but at this point the taste didn't matter anyway. He was wandering, getting lost in so-called bad neighbourhoods of muggle London, looking for anything or anyone who would let him forget who he is, what he's done, how many people he lost or got killed. Maybe a whore, maybe a fight, maybe just more gin. No witches and wizards asking him questions. No Daily Prophet, no fans, no enemies, no friends. Just him. An anonymous drunk.

Just when the bottle got empty, he heard a familiar voice somewhere close and curiosity made him check who was that. He had a feeling that he should know but his mind was already too blurry to actually recognise who was talking. Few steps later he stopped, leaned against the wall and almost threw up, connecting the voice with a pretty but tired face of a man in front of him. Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy stood there, in the middle of sidewalk in muggle London, with his sharp edges, full butt and long white hair, tied into a ponytail. He was staring at Harry with surprised expression, scared even.

"Potter?", he mumbled finally. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same", Harry answered, slightly incoherently. "I'm drinking. Being no one important. Trying to forget. And you?"

"I-", Draco seemed taken aback, both by other man's honesty and his state. "I live nearby. There was no place for a Death Eater in a Wizarding World."

Harry stared at him blankly, trying not to loose his balance again. He didn't answer, not sure what to think about it. Draco stared back, visibly uncomfortable and unsure what to do.

"I think I'll-", the blonde started. And then Harry threw up.

He woke up in a bed. Not his bed though. This bed was smaller, warmer and had cheaper, but still comfy sheets. When he opened his eyes, the headache kicked in. He was addicted. Probably even heavily addicted and he knew that. His friends were trying to help him but after few months of trying he was just giving up, sneaking in bottles of whatever alcohol he could buy without intrusive eyes of some journalists. The Golden Boy was supposed to be perfect, right.  
Harry sat down slowly, trying to remember what happened last night. He was walking and drinking and more walking while drinking and then he met... Draco. Potter looked around with confusion. The one room apartment was nice but not luxurious. And telling by the view behind the window it was located in a cheap, dangerous area. He got up and walked to the kitchen. There, holding a cup of coffee, was sitting Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants, his hair was wet and he looked tired as hell. And Harry's first thought was that domestic Draco looks hot. The second was the question why he's so tired. And then, the third, what the hell happened that he's in Draco's apartment.

"I couldn't just leave you there, you were totally drunk", Malfoy said, not even looking at Harry. "I only have muggle pills, I'm not allowed to perform any magic, so no hungover potions, sorry."

"That's okay. Thank you", Harry answered weakly, picking up the headache pills that Draco pushed in his direction. "I'm little bit confused, to be honest."

"You threw up, then almost broke your nose by falling on your face, then you started mumbling something about how you're sorry that you couldn't help me more and then threw up again, this time on my shoes. You'd probably pass out if I wouldn't take you with me. I gave you some water and got you into bed. Are you okay?", He asked, finally looking up at Harry. In his eyes there was something weird that Potter couldn't quite distinguish. Something like longing and pain mixed with fear and shame. Something that wasn't the pride that Harry knew so well. Something that didn't belong in Draco's eyes.

"Yeah. It's... pretty normal for me these days", Harry said quietly, looking away. Malfoy moved his chin, inviting him to sit and Harry did.

"And in general? Are you okay?", Draco asked again, this time more sheepishly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, hiding his head in his hands.

"Yeah", Draco whispered. "Me too."

The silence that came after that was weirdly comfortable for both of them. When Harry finally decided to break it and looked up, his eyes met Draco's blueishly grey ones.

"I missed you", he said, looking how emotions in Draco's gaze go from shock, through relief into even more pain. "I miss you every day. I thought we had some stupid teenage gay romance, heated by all this childish hatred, that we just, you know, had angry, we-are-enemies sex, the forbidden fruit and all that. But after the war, when I couldn't help you more, I felt so terrible, like I lost you forever, like... like... like I disappointed a friend. And it hurt so much. Still does. I miss you", Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Harry, I-", Draco whispered, staring at the man in front of him with slightly glassy eyes. "I've loved you for most of my life. I didn't understand it, but I did love you. I know I hurt you so many fucking times, I know I've chosen wrong. But I did love you. Those were my choices. The consequences are on me. You did a lot anyway."

"But not everything I could. I could take you in, but I was selfish and I told ministry that I won't live with you. That's why you live here, right? You had nowhere to go. Because I didn't take you in, because I was so angry and confused and-", Harry stopped for a moment. "I'm happy we met. Even if it was like... that. I'm glad I could say sorry. Even if I won't ever say this enough. I'm so sorry, Malfoy."

"It's still Draco, Harry", he said, taking Potter's hand into his. "Harry Potter, will you do me that honour, and go out with me?"


End file.
